


Resentfully Falling

by hannahbananz



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Death, F/M, Friendship, Hate, Kindess, Love, Resentment, Sex, Welcome, Witchcraft, fight, kidnap, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbananz/pseuds/hannahbananz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Adams is a 21 year old young woman on her way to live in Mystic Falls with her cousin Bonnie Bennet. Summer's mother has gone away for 6 months to a witches convention, and as Summer is under threat by a vampire names Trent, they decide its best for her to stay with Bonnie. Making a promise to herself that Summer will avoid the dickhead vampire Damon Salvatore that Bonnie has told her all about, she soon finds herself having a comfrontation with him. Tensions fly, fights break out, Kidnap occurs and an unexpected love forms between two very unlikely people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resentfully Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fan fiction, so I know there will be a lot of mistakes that I have missed, but I would love to hear what you think and what I could do to improve! I'm really enjoying writing 'Resentfully Falling' and I hope to really portray how hard it is for both of the main characters to allow themselves to fall in love.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The vampire Diaries or its characters. I do however own those that are not in the Tv series or books. :)
> 
> Anyway thanks for Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Summer’s arrival

Summers POV

I stared out of the car window as it sped along the roads of my new town. Well the place I would be living for a few months at least. My eyes caught sight of a glistening rain drop slowly making its way down the smooth glass. What am I doing here? I thought to myself as the rain drop reached the end of its journey. As if by magic my phone went off. Oh great.  
‘Hey mom, Is everything okay?’  
‘Yes honey its going really well here, but what I want to know is how it’s going at your end? Are you there yet?’  
‘Nope not quite, I should be here soon though. Look mom why am I even going to Mystic Falls? I’m 21 years old! An adult for goodness sake, I don’t understand why I couldn’t stay at home well you’re away.’  
‘I will tell you why Summer, this convention is 6 months long and I don’t want you being home alone all that time with what’s been going on lately. Besides Bonnie is fairly new to witch craft and I think it would be good for both of you to spend some time together, she is your cousin after all.’  
‘I can look after myself mom! If Trent came after me again I would so take him down! He doesn’t want to mess with us Adam girls! I guess you’re right about Bonnie though, it would be good to see her. Six months is such a long time though mom!’  
‘You need to be more careful Summer, your powers are strong but Trent is a vampire and therefore very dangerous. I know it’s a long time honey but this is good for me! Anyway I have to go now baby girl. I love you. Oh and have you got your grandmothers book? It would be good to show Bonnie and its might come in useful.’ ‘  
Yes mom, I’ve got it and don’t worry I will keep it safe. I love you too. Bye.’ I ended the call and took a deep breath. I guess I’m really doing this.

I looked out the window again and saw we were coming to a stop. I thanked the cab driver and got out. Bonnie was waiting for me. ‘Bonnie!’ I shouted and ran to give my younger cousin a hug. ‘It’s good to see you, I’m so sorry to hear about your grams.’ I hugged her tighter and hoped she knew how sorry I really was, I know how it feels to lose your grandmother.  
‘Hey Summer, it’s great to see you too! Thanks, it’s hard but I have great people around me keeping me positive.’  
I gave her a sympathetic smile.  
‘Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight. I figured as you’re new to town It would be good to introduce you to some of the residents. My friends and I are going to the Mystic Grill tonight, it will be fun.’ Bonnie smiled warmly as she said this, and I suddenly felt a lot better about being here.  
‘Yeah thanks Bonnie sounds awesome! Help me get my stuff inside though will ya?’ I giggled as I struggled to pick up one of my heavy bags.

I looked at myself in the long mirror that belonged in the large bedroom that I would be sleeping in for the next few months. I didn’t know what to wear tonight as I wasn’t quite sure what sort of place the Mystic Grill was. I decided to go with a knee length red dress with a big black bow around the waist that enhanced my curves. I dressed it down with a fitted black cardigan and flats. I didn’t want to look too dressed up. I studied my long mahogany brown hair. Why did it have to be so straight? A few waves would be nice! I decided to shove it up in a messy bun. That will have to do I thought to myself as I added the finishing touch – My cherry morello lip-gloss. I had another final look at myself. The ballerina flats made my long dark legs look a little stumpy, but other than that I looked decent.  
‘Hey Summer, you ready yet? Stefan and Elena are here!’ I heard Bonnie shout from downstairs.

I had met Elena before, she was Bonnie’s best friend along with Caroline Forbes, and I really liked her. Stefan I had yet to meet. I had heard all about him and his brother Damon from Bonnie and knew that Stefan was the good brother, where as Damon was another story. Bonnie had told me to stay away from him if I could. I didn’t quite believe Stefan could be good though, I mean I have met vampires before and none of them had any redeeming qualities. I shivered as my mind wondered to Trent. I am definitely staying away from that Damon I said to myself as I walked down the stairs. I have had enough of evil vampires.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Elena, Bonnie and Stefan standing by the front door.  
‘I’m ready, sorry I took so long.’ I said as I walked over to them. ‘Hey Elena it’s great to see you again. Gosh it’s been so long!’  
‘Summer, Hi!’ Elena gave me a hug and smiled. Now I remember why I liked her so much. She was so friendly and welcoming. ‘This is my boyfriend Stefan.’ She said as I turned to look at him.  
He was tall, muscular and extremely good looking. Vampires I thought, curse their amazing looks. ‘Hey Stefan it’s nice to meet you!’ I smiled as I said this because I felt like he was looking for my approval. Bonnie must have mentioned I knew what he was.  
‘Hello, It’s great to meet you too Summer. Welcome to Mystic Falls.’ I could see he had relaxed as soon as I smiled at him and he took my hand and shook it. I knew why he did it. He wanted me to trust him, to let me know he wasn’t going to harm me. I felt it when my hand touched his. Stefan Salvatore meant me no harm; he only wished to be my friend. I appreciated the gesture and nodded my head in thanks.  
‘Right shall we go then, or are we going to stand here all night?’ Bonnie Laughed, as she made her way out the door.

I took a good look around when we got inside the Mystic grill. I was definitely over dressed. Everyone was wearing jeans and t-shirts. Oh well, never mind I thought. It was crowded, but it was occupied with mostly teenagers. I noticed that there were a few snooker tables. I love snooker, but I’m so competitive I hate losing. I noticed the bar next. Wow I really need a drink I thought as we made our way to a table near the bar. When we were seated I told the others I would get the drinks, and made my way to the bar.

‘Hey can I have woo woo cocktail and three cokes please.’ I said to the barman as I sat down on a stall. ‘Actually throw in 2 jager bombs with that as well. What the hell I thought to myself, it has been a long day. I could down them quickly without the others noticing.  
‘Can I see your ID please miss?’ The barman asked me while he scrutinised me with suspicious eyes.  
In a way I was flattered. I hadn’t been asked for ID since I was seventeen. In my town they didn’t really give a damn about what age you were as long as they were making money. I was a little surprised though as I wasn’t expecting him to want to see any identification. My delay only made the barman impatient and he sighed. This pissed me off so I handed him that card rather forcefully. ‘Here you go’ I snapped.  
The Barman nodded, finally satisfied and handed me back my driving licence. He placed the jager bombs down in front of me, and then went on to make the other drinks. ‘Fuck it’ I whispered as I downed the shots as fast as I could.  
‘Damn! That was impressive.’ I heard a deep seductive voice say from beside me. ‘Come on, tell me, what’s a pretty young thing like you doing, swearing and drinking like she hasn’t had a drink in a year?’  
I could hear the smirk in his voice before I had even looked at him. I slowly moved my head to the right and knew, from the second my eyes rested on his face, who he was. I had never seen him before but his dark, smouldering look gave him away. Cut me a break! I thought as I rolled my eyes. ‘Damon Salvatore.’ I said as turned my head back to the bar.  
‘Oh so we’ve met before? What did we do, remind me? I am sorry that I can’t remember your face but I do go through a lot of attractive girls, and you are very attractive.’ He leaned in as he said the last two words and whispered them in my ear. His warm breath caressed my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. ‘You know, you could always show me what we did.’  
Wow, he really was a dick. Who the hell did he think he was? ‘I’ve gone through a lot of attractive girls?’ seriously? Who says that in a chat up line? He might be ridiculously hot, but he was a jerk. I had only met him 20 seconds ago and he was already trying to sleep with me. ‘I’m so sorry to disappoint you Damon, but we have never done anything and I can assure you we never will. I know who you are because Bonnie has told me all about you, and her description fits you perfectly!’  
‘Bonnie?’ He looked confused for a minute. ‘Ahh I see. Summer isn’t it? Bonnie’s cousin. Well well well, you are definitely not what I was expecting. ‘His eyes slowly made his way down my body and rested on my breasts and legs. He licked his lips and had this look on his face like he wanted to eat me. He probably did seeing as though he was a vampire.  
I’m not having this! You vile little creep! I thought as I did something that would cause him pain. I watched as his eyes scrunched up and his smirk turned into a grimace. I smiled with satisfaction as he grabbed his head and groaned in pain. I loved being a witch sometimes; giving a vampire an agonising headache was priceless.  
‘You little bitch.’ Damon gasped as I slowly began easing the pain he was feeling.  
‘Let me get this straight right now. If you ever check me out or chat me up again then that pain won’t just be in your head. Got it?’ I snarled at him as I stopped the pain completely. I turned back to the bar and picked up my tray of drinks. ‘Leave me the hell alone’ I said giving him one last look before I walked off. It frustrated me to see that he was laughing. What an infuriating idiot!

I tried to enjoy the rest of the night, but Damon had already ruined it. I don’t know why he made me so angry, I had only had one brief encounter with him, but he was so full of himself. I couldn’t sleep that night. I lay in bed staring at the lumps on the ceiling as I tried to calm myself down.


End file.
